xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Supreme Kai
He is the only survivor of Majin Buu's first attack under Bibidi's control. He took the place of Supreme Kai and was the ruling Kai until Elder Kai showed up. He is thought to be the most powerful being but doesn't come close to most of the Z fighter's levels. He ends up fusing with Kibito with the Potara Earrings. Power Shin has very few fighting scenes, and as a result his exact power is not clearly demonstrated. During his brief fight against Buu his attacks were able to stagger the monster but not able to cause any real damage apart from a full power blast being able to blow a hole clean through Buu although this barely phased Buu as he got right back up as if nothing happened. It is clear, however, that he is much more powerful than Frieza (before his temporary resurrection), due to his statement of all the Supreme Kais being able to defeat Frieza in one blow, yet not able to kill Buu. It is also known that he is more powerful than his servant Kibito. In the original Japanese manga, Piccolo states that his and Shin's powers are dimensions apart. His original Japanese line is "Chigai-sugiru... jigen ga..." ("Our dimensions... are too different"; this is the same thing Tien Shinhan says about Super Saiyan Goku in the Androids Saga). However, Shin shows signs of weakness, as he is amazed at the powers of Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan. He is also scared of Dabura's power, as well as even Yakon, even prior to them becoming Babidi's servants. In Dragon Ball Super, Goku mentions after fighting Zamasu for the first time that Zamasu is far stronger then Shin. In the English version of the anime, Shin says that the Supreme Kais were a thousand times stronger than Frieza, and also states that his power is lower than that of any of the other four Supreme Kais (however it should be noted that he was referring to Frieza's power in the time period before Frieza's temporary resurrection and training).3 ; Statements by authors and guidebooks The Daizenshuu 7 guidebook goes further and states that Shin possesses strength "far superior to the Super Namekian Piccolo".4 Techniques and special abilities * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Kiai – A form of invisible ki blast fired from the palm. Shin's version takes the form of a gust of wind powerful enough to stop Majin Buu's advances toward him (Majin Buu then sends a more powerful Kiai blast back at him, sending him flying). Supreme Kai's technique is called Shockwave (衝撃波, Shōgekiha) in the Budokai series and Dragon Ball Heroes, where it appears as a light blue blast that can stun the opponent. * Instantaneous Movement – Shin is shown able to use this technique to such extent, he was able to easily bring himself along with Goku and Whis to the Zen-Oh's Palace. * Invisible Eye Blast – The ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. * Energy's Last – A large and powerful violet ball of energy that Shin charges until it explodes into an energy wave. Shin uses it in his last attempt to stop Majin Buu. It was able to push Buu back and blast a gaping hole in his stomach. This ability is shown only in the anime. * Circular Disengagement – Shin swings his arms around in circles. This multiple hits attack is used in the Butōden series, and is also known as Kienjin. * Crazed Assault – Shin unleashes a load of crazy punches. This multiple punches attack is used in the Butōden series, being also called "Punch Rush" in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3. * Noble Throw – A multiple hits kick technique used in the Butōden series (named Quad Kick or Quadruple God Kick), as well as in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. * Energy Rain – The name of the Renzoku Energy Dan technique he uses in the Butōden series and Budokai 2. * Shockwave – In the Butōden series, Shin's Shockwave is a ground shave energy blade. He throws this ki blast down at the ground, and it runs along toward the opponent. It is called Energy Zan in Super Butōden 3. * Ki Thrust – Shin forms a large energy sphere on his finger, and then he lets it go at the opponent. It is one of his super attacks in Super Butōden 3. * Energy Push – An energy ball fired from one hand. It is one of his super attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. * Renzoku Energy Distortion – Shin fires five energy spheres in five different directions. It is one of his super attacks in Ultimate Battle 22. * Holiness Break – A rush attack used in Budokai 2. * Majestic Rush – A rush attack finished with a Kiai. Used in Budokai 2. * Crazy Rush – Shin's rush attack in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Shin rushes at his opponent and knocks them in the air, then he proceeds to kick them around and knocks them down with a final upside down kick. * Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou – Shin's ultimate attack in the Butōden series and the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Shin gathers blue sparkling energy in his hands and releases a very powerful, pulsating blast. * Magic Materialization – Shin demonstrated this ability by summoning a giant cube of Katchin, the strongest known metal in the universe, for Gohan to practice the Z sword on (technique called Supernatural Abilities in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3). * Telekinesis – Shin uses this technique during the match between Kibito and Gohan. It is powerful enough to hold down Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Called Stun Blast or Immobilizator in the Butōden series, and Shockwave in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. ** Meteo Telekinesis – Shin's meteor attack in Ultimate Battle 22. He uses his telekinesis to control and attack his opponent. Also used by Master Roshi. * Afterimage Strike – One of Shin's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Energy Shield - He is seen using this ability with Gowasu in order to protect Bulma, Future Mai and the Time Machine from being destroyed by the bodiless Zamasu. * Mind Reading – The ability to read others minds and hear their thoughts. Shin used this technique to read Piccolo's thoughts while they were facing each other in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. * Healing - As a Kai, Shin possesses the ability to rejuvenate anyone and restore them to full health instantly, even if they are on the brink of death. * Life Transfusion – Shin is capable of exchanging his life energy himself (while a living being) to a dead person, resurrecting the latter and killing the "donator". He claims that he will use this power to resurrect Goku in Old Kai's place, however his ancestor declines, saying Supreme Kai is young and so Old Kai will give up his life instead. * Life Link - According to Whis, Shin's and Beerus' lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Shin and Beerus represent. Voice actors * Japanese: Yūji Mitsuya '''(Most appearances), Shinichirō Ōta (Dragon Ball Super only) * Ocean Group Dub: '''Michael Dobson * FUNimation dub: Kent Williams * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Francisco Brêtas * Portuguese dub: Joaquim Monchique (DBZ), Quimbé '''(Dragon Ball Super) * French Dub: '''Brigitte Lecordier * Catalan Dub: Aleix Estadella * Hungarian Dub: Pál Sztarenki * Italian Dub: Giorgio Bonino * Latin America Dub: Genaro Vásquez Battles ; Dragon Ball Z * Shin and Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Innocent Buu ; Dragon Ball Super * Shin vs. Future Zamas (manga only) Trivia * Shin's name is derived from "Kaio'shin'". Screenshots DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin07821.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin07798.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin07775.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin07752.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin07729.png Kai1522777.png Kai1522753.png Kai1521481.png Kai1521457.png Kai1519585.png Kai1519561.png Kai1519537.png Kai1519489.png Kai1519465.png Kai1518313.png Kai1518289.png Kai1517473.png Kai1517449.png Kai1517425.png Kai1517401.png Kai1516633.png Kai1516609.png Kai1511065.png Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Super Centenarians Category:Immortal Category:Deities Category:Aliens Category:Army of Light Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Spiritual Leaders Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Cosmic Force Category:Telepath Category:Fusion Dance Category:Hidden Power Category:Tacticians Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Sole Survivor Category:Paralysis Inducement Category:Kai Category:Energy Projection Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Extra Terrestrial Biological Entities Category:Secret Keeper Category:Extradimensional Category:Disturbance in the Force Category:Shonen Jump Category:Male Category:Z Fighters Category:Martial Artist Category:Teleportation Category:Recruiter Category:Earth's Resistance Category:Teachers Category:Legendary Character Category:Psychic Link Category:Warrior Category:Danger Sense Category:Universe 7 Category:World Martial Arts Tournament Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Characters who know techniques